Code Geass: Nightmare
by Starrk
Summary: Set two years after the events of R2. A new organization has arisen to challenge the peace that Lelouch has died for, join old and new faces as they battle this new enemy. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Nightmare**

**Chapter One  
**

_This story is set two years after R2._

"It's getting late." Lloyd Asplund sighed.

As he looked down at his watch; 1:30 in the morning and he was still in the lab, giving another systems check over the new Lancelot. When Albion was destroyed two years ago he started development on a new model straight away, wanting too create a Lancelot unit to surpass the Albion and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements.

"But is there really any point anymore?" Lloyd asked himself.

When Nunnally vi Britannia was made ruler of Britannia she managed to unite almost all countries in peace, with the help of it's new ally Japan, war was almost non – existent, many soldiers made redundant and the budgets for weapons and Knightmare development where not renewed.

He sighed again; sure things are better off now than they where two years ago but it was just so frustrating having his talents not being put to good use. Besides even if a war did break out and his new Lancelot was needed he doubted anyone would match Suzaku Kururugi skills as a Knightmare pilot and was _defiantly_ unavailable, having officially been killed two years ago by the Guren piloted by Kallen Kōzuki. Unofficially however he was now the Empress's bodyguard never allowed to show the world his true identity for the rest of his life.

He stretched as stood up from his chair, it was time to call it a day, and he already sent Cecile and the rest of the staff home hours ago. Perhaps he would take a few days off he was owed a holiday. He had just turned off all the systems and was about to head for the exit when the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Is some there?" Lloyd asked, turning around and peering into the darkness of the vast room.

As if obeying him someone stepped out of the shadows not completely however as the shadows still covered his face and shoulders. The stranger was quite tall and slim, wearing an Ashford male uniform and had a pistol in his hand, a pistol aimed at him.

"It's an honour to finally meet you Lloyd Asplund; one of the greatest Knightmare scientists of the century." The figure said calmly, the gun unwavering. He sounded familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" Lloyd leaned more forward trying to get a good look at the figure, but he just rose the pistol higher aiming for his head.

"You'll find out eventually for now though the organization that I represent his interested in your brilliant mind professor," He glanced over to the new Lancelot unit which was under its protective sheet, "and that new model you've been developing would be nice to have as well.

"Organization, what organization, who are you?" Lloyd asked again, this time raising his voice a little. If they really needed him, they would shoot him he can at least use that to his advantage.

But the stranger merely chuckled softly and stepped out of the shadows and Lloyds eyes widened with what he saw. It wasn't possible but he had the same face, the same long black hair and the same purple eyes of the younger emperor who died two years ago.

"There is no need for you to know, your coming with me weather you like it or not." The young man said as his right eye began to glow a light red and the geass ssymbol surrounded his pupil.

* * *

_This is the first story I've so I hope you all like it. I'll start uploading new chapters as soon as I can._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

CC had awoken with a start.

The immortal witch shot straight out of bed to the sound of rapping on the door to her room.

"Come in!" CC shouted, wiping her eyes.

"Still in bed at this hour dear, talk about laziness" Said a women's voice. CC smiled as the figure of Kathy Summers appeared from behind the door. She was a tall, slim woman in her forties dressed in her ragged work clothes.

"What time is it?" CC asked, as the sound of birds chirped outside.

"Almost midday, was kind enough to feed the chickens and horses, which are supposed to be your duties by the way." Kath replied.

CC winced, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, you think I was serious?" Kathy smiled, "But you have to wash the pigs as punishment."

"Awwwwwwww, why me?" CC said, wearing a fake look of sadness.

Kathy laughed then closed the door, when CC heard her going down the stairs she slipped out of bed and looked around her room. She sighed after all this time she was still abit of a slob; clothes and books scattered her room, which even though was quite big looked tiny with barely any visible floor.

After she managed to put everything away CC looked at herself in her nightstand mirror. She still looked like the same, green haired teenage girl after hundreds of years bound by the curse of immortally. However for the past two years she didn't drown herself in sorrow anymore not after Lelouch saved the world by sacrificing his life.

CC looked down at the white shirt she always wore for bed, a shirt which used to belong to Lelouch before she took it for herself not long after she moved in with him. She hugged herself with it on, reminding her of Lelouch, while she was with him and the Black Knights lots of people asked her if she was in love with him. It wasn't just love after all the time she spent with him their relationship was something she couldn't describe, something that went beyond love.

"I'm going to do it Lelouch," CC said opening eyes and smiling, "If and when I die I'll do it smiling just like you said."

That actually seemed like it could happen, for the first couple of months after Lelouch's death she wondered around the world a little and saw the impact the Zero Requiem had on people; all where happy, war was completely gone and friendship between nations was strengthening everyday. Then about a year ago is came back to Britannia and got a job on Kathy's farm in the countryside.

After getting changed into her own ragged work clothes she made her way down stairs of the medium sized cottage. Kathy became a widow three years ago when her husband was killed in the Black Rebellion serving in the Britannian military. She had no children and had set up this farm three years ago but was desperate for some help. That's when CC came along and thought it was a good idea to work for a few years on a nice, peaceful farm.

"Kathy!" CC halved shouted as she made it to the kitchen. She looked around but couldn't see her.

_Probably went straight back to work, I should really take a leaf out of her book someday _CC thought as she went outside, she was just making her way across the fields and towards the barn when noticed that something was not right.

_Where's the sound of chickens clucking or cows mooing? _But it wasn't just that she couldn't hear the sound of the wind or the grass rustling, she shouted Kathy's name but she couldn't even hear her own voice. It's as if someone muted the entire area.

She started running back towards the cottage when a blinding pain went through her left knee cap.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She cried but of course she couldn't even hear her cry of pain. She stumbled to the ground hard, she quickly managed to sit herself up and look down at her leg which was covered in blood. She'd been shot and she didn't even hear the gunshot.

_Damn got to get out of here, got to find Kathy _She started to crawl, even if she was immortal she still felt the pain and for a few minutes her leg would be useless to her. She almost made it to the door when her chest suddenly exploded in a shower of blood. She'd been shot without her hearing it again.

The impact of it was enough to send back to the ground, she lay there breathing hard. All she need was a few more minutes and she could at least run again. But she didn't think that would happen, even though she couldn't hear anything she suddenly felt the presence of at least two people to her right, she managed to lift her head wanting to see who it was.

It was two people dressed in black, the shorter of the two was a girl who looked like she was in her late teens; she had very long brown hair that fell just past her knees and wore square glasses that flashed in the sunlight. The other looked like he was in his late teens too; with black hair that just went past his eyes and a handsome face. He had what looked like a tranquilizer trained on her and his left eyes was glowing red.

Then the boy leaned down and sneered right at her and it was when his face wasn't obscured by sunlight that she saw who it was and it shocked her more than suddenly losing her hearing.

"Lelouch" Was all she managed to whisper as barrel on the gun in the boy's hand suddenly flashed, as she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her neck and she drifted off to a silent sleep.

* * *

_My new chapter up! hope you like it, reviews are welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the dark confide space of the Britannian military surveillance room Suzaku Kururugi sat alone, going over the surveillance tapes from the day Lloyd Asplund disappeared. It had been three days since anyone had seen Lloyd or his new Lancelot prototype he was developing, as far as anyone knew Lloyd stayed behind that day to go over the new specs for the Lancelot and simply failed to show up at work the next day or the day after that.

At first some thought that Lloyd had finally took some time off from work but when the bodies of the two securities personal who watched the surveillance cameras that day where found in a closet, Lloyd's disappearance was taken a lot more seriously.

_Then what exactly am I still doing here? _Suzaku thought to himself leaning back in his chair. He locked himself in the surveillance room hours ago and replayed the night Lloyd was abducted over and over but it just showed the same thing; Lloyd just about to leave the lab when someone had threatened him with a gun, with the lights off they didn't get a very good look at him, and telling him he had no choice but to come with him. The strange thing was after that the second he said it Lloyd seemed to completely obey him by loading the Lancelot in a Knightmare truck carrier and both leaving in it through the loading bay.

_Maybe it's a Geass? _Thought Suzaku sarcastically but the chance of that where slim at best. Lelouch wiped out the whole Geass order almost three years ago along with their leader VV; it was highly unlikely any Geass user would go undetected for two years. Suzaku was just about to go over the recording again when his mobile vibrated.

"Speak." Suzaku stated as he pressed the answer button.

"Master Zero sorry to disturb you, this is Major Cunnings here at the Pendragon Storage Facility. I don't know how the how it happened but the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads that where being stored here have all been stolen."

"What!" Suzaku shouted standing up and sending the chair behind him toppling to the floor, "All of them? When? How?"

"Where not sure my Lord," Cunnings replied his breathing fast and saying his words in a rush, "One second everything was normal then suddenly everyone at the base lost their hearing, we couldn't hear anything. The intruder must have used this to sneak into the base because there are about ten dead who obviously didn't hear their killer's approach."

"Secure that area now Major I'm coming there myself with another team." Without waiting for a reply Suzaku switched off his phone and turned to the door, quickly putting back on his Zero helmet. This was bad, after Damocles was destroyed they wanted to get rid of the entire remaining F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads but they quickly found out that the only way to destroy an F.L.E.I.J.A. was to detonate it. So they secretly built a base on the remains of Pendragon and stored the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads there hoping that no one would use them again.

_But someone wants to,, there where ten __F.L.E.I.J.A.__ warheads left enough to destroy half the world_ Suzaku thought to himself, but he quickly stopped that thought and sped up. Right now he needed to assemble a team ready to get to Pendragon and he would have to send someone to inform Nunnally about this there was no time to do it himself.

_Lloyd's mysterious abduction and the __F.L.E.I.J.A.__ warheads stolen, these have got to be connected _maybe, but it was enough for him to pick up the pace to the barracks where he would assemble a team to go to Pendragon.

"Ha ha ha," Suzaku chuckled to himself softly, one that lacked any humour, "After two years someone's finally come to challenge the peace you createed Lelouch."

XXX

In silence the young man sat on his throne alone surrounded by numerous computer monitors that where the only source of light in the vast metal room. The plan was going along smoothly, better than even he had anticipated; he thought two years of world wide peace would make the plan easier but he never thought this easy. In just under a week he successfully captured the Scientist and the Witch, both valuable pawns on his chess board if the plan had any hope of going any farther.

_Now that we have the __F.L.E.I.J.A._ _warheads I can inform Kytes to move on to phrase two soon the_ young man thought eagerly; if the new Britannian government thought that abduction and theft was the only thing to expect they couldn't be more wrong. The young man slowly stood up from his throne to face a monitor on his right.

"Computer patch me through to Roman." The young man commanded and in seconds it was fulfilled, the screen which was blank suddenly flickered on to a shot of the hanger.

"You called me my Lord?" asked the man on the screen. Roman was a man who had been through many battles in his long life as it showed from the numerous scars that where scattered across his face. He also had short greying hair and was one of the tallest men the young man had ever met.

"Yes, I want you and your team to go to Pendragon immediately, by now Zero would have found out the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads are missing and would be checking it himself," The young man sneered, excitement flooding through him, "And I think it's time we finally made our presence known."

Roman smiled at that, the thought of battle seemed to excite him more than anything else.

"Consider done." He replied and the screen went blank dimming the room in total darkness again and leaving the young man staring at his own reflection in the monitor, at his own eyes which continuously glowed a bright red with the Geass symbol in the centre of both eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Suzaku sat in the helicopter that escorted him to the Pendragon Facility, his face hidden behind the Zero helmet which he constantly wore. The 5 five man team he assembled where flying out in front and behind the helicopter in their Gloucester Knightmare Frames, since the budget of Knightmare and Weapons development was cut drastically a few months ago Gloucester and Sutherland Frames was all their military had.

_Well there was Lloyd's new Lancelot but that unavailable now, damn wish I had a chance to test it out _Suzaku thought suddenly feeling a lot more down. He had to admit it; he missed piloting the Lancelot, since taking the guise of Zero he didn't have any time to pilot a Knightmare even if for a bit fun. Luckily for him if they ran into a fight when they get to Pendragon he had something that had a little more fire power than a Gloucester or a Sutherland. Underneath him stored in a container and carried by wires by the helicopter was the mass produced model of the Lancelot; Vincent Ward, a fine Knightmare with above average specs but it was still nothing compared to the Lancelot.

"Master Zero, ETA 5 minutes!" The helicopter pilot shouted.

"Understood" Suzaku replied while pulling out a radio from inside his cape, it would allow him to contact the Knightmare team outside.

"All of you, where close to the destination fly out and bring me a visual," He was about to end transmission when he added, "Except for you Soresi, continue to guard the helicopter."

"Yes my Lord!" They stated before speed off ahead, except for Soresi who remained just behind the helicopter. Suzaku didn't know much about her but he knew she was an eighteen year old rookie who volunteered to be on the team. Even though she had a lot of enthusiasm Suzaku didn't want to send a young rookie into a possibly dangerous area.

"My Lord we have a visual" said one of the pilots ahead, it sounded like Irons the squad leader.

"Send it through to me" Sukzaku then looked forward to the built in monitor in front of him and what he saw made his eyes go wide.

_Who the hell! _The base was in absolute ruins, what was left of the F.L.E.I.J.A. Warhead Storage Facility was a pile of smoking rubble in the middle of the desert.

"What could have done that my Lord?" Soresi asked from her Kinghtmare, all the Frames where seeing this image.

"I don't know," Suzaku replied his anger building up, "Irons, get your team down there now, check for any survivors."

"Yes my…………What the HEL" The transmission was suddenly cut off from an explosion he heard from here and a burst of static.

"Irons! Someone, anyone respond!" Sukzaku ordered, on his feet now.

"Sir the got Irons," Shouted one of the hysterical pilots, "Knightmares, six of them, never since any model like ARGGHHHHHHH!"

"Report!" Suzaku ordered but all he heard was gun fire that was thinning out.

"Pilot I'm going in the Vincent to back them up, fall back two miles and report this back to HQ and tell them to send backup." Suzaku ordered already pulling the hatch from under his feet that would reveal the ladders which lead to the cockpit to the Vincent.

"Y-Yes my Lord." The pilot replied his voice shaky, but he managed to keep the copter steady as Suzaku slid down the ladder to the Vincent's cockpit.

"Soresi cover me"

"Yes my Lord!" She answered and Suzaku was pleased to hear that her voice didn't shake like the pilots but sounded determined.

As they both started to fly towards the battle zone Suzaku let himself have a brief feeling of nostalgia; he was finally in a Knightmare again, it was almost as if he never had a two break from it because his hands seem to still know what to do. However this stopped when he and Soresi made it to the rest of the team.

_What the hell are those? _It was a four – man team that was attacked floating in front of them and they where flying Knightmares that Suzaku had never seen before. They looked similar to the Vincent model but these ones where jet black and equipped with Energy Wings which glowed blood red. They also had detailed shoulder, arm and leg guards with ornamental red rubies in the centre of each. As for their weaponry they each seem to vary as two of them both held dual MVS (Maser Vibration Sword), another had what looked like a VARIS (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) while the last one held a long silver lance.

Suzaku then looked around for his team but immediately saw that there wasn't a team left; what remained of them was a pile of metal rubble lying in front of the hovering enemy Knightmares.

"SIR!" Soresi had shouted, Suzaku barely had time to look up when one of the Knightmares with the dual MVS came speeding towards him.

_Damn! _Suzaku barely had time to dodge as it thrust one of its blades towards the cockpit area of his Knightmare. Suzaku quickly recovered and drew his MVS and slashed at his attacker but he suddenly disappeared in a blur.

_His up! _His instinct served him well his again narrowly dodge a deadly attack. He spared a glance at the three remaining enemy Knightmares and saw that they hadn't even moved to back their comrade or to attack Soresi.

_They probably think we're no match for even one of them, which we ain't, our Kinghtmares only have air glide wing systems it's no match against their energy wings _But still they had to try, Suzaku quickly aimed downwards towards his opponent and fired both of his Slash Harkens however it quickly turned and slashed through one of them while it grabbed on to the other after quickly discarding on of the MVS.

Suddenly it pulled Suzaku towards him while holding out it MVS. He was going to be impaled on his sword in less then a second, Suzaku almost reached to the ejection button when suddenly the arm that grabbed his Slash Harken suddenly exploded.

_Soresi! _She had run her Lance right through the arm of the enemy Knightmare, freeing him in the process. Then before he or probably even the enemy pilot could even react she quickly faced the Knightmare and drove her Lance right through it's chest.

"Want to do the honours sir?" she asked as she held the Lance firmly in the Knightmare's chest.

"Gladly!" He had already grabbed his MVS with both hands and with one slash cut right through the upper body of the enemy Kightmare, severing its head and shoulders from the rest of it.

He and Soresi quickly dodge out of the way before the Knight exploded, sending pieces of red shards everywhere.

"Thanks for the assist Soresi" Suzaku had clearly underestimated the skills of this rookie.

"Anytime Sir but," She then suddenly sounding nervous, "We still have three others to deal with."

He had forgotten about them, he quickly looked back towards the three enemy Knightmares and saw they all looked prepared to charge towards them when a shout came from above them.

"All of you back off!"

Suzaku looked up and now saw another Knightmare however this one looked completely different from the other ones. This as tall as a Gawain and was crimson red instead of jet black. It was also really bulky as if it was wearing several layers of protective armour; it also had a black sphere at the centre of its chest and a long horn on its forehead. For its weapons had a VARIS similar to what the other Kightmare has but mounted onto it's right shoulder and in it's left hand it carried a what look like a large and long double – edged battle axe.

"These two are mine" The voice from the Knightmare said as it descended down to their level.

_This is bad, it may only have an air glide system like ours but I got a feeling it doesn't need speed _Suzaku prepared the Vincent to charge in, if they run the three other Knightmares would probably chase them so their best option was to fight.

"GET AWAY NOW SIR!"

Suzaku glanced to his right; Soresi was speeding towards the Kightmare.

"Soresi stand down now!" Suzaku ordered.

"No My Lord," Soresi replied as her Knightmare continued towards the Knightmare, "You're more important to Britannia then me you have to get out of here, allow me to do this."

Suzaku grinded his teeth, he didn't want to leave her to face the Knightmare alone and he never wanted to let anyone die for him ever. Suzaku then sped the Vincent after Soresi.

"My Lord!"

"Quite Soresi, I won't let any of my comrades' face an enemy like this alone!"

"Thank you sir." Soresi said and Suzaku could her the relief in her voice as they both charged at the Crimson Knightmare.

"Obsolete relics." The pilot of the Crimson Knightmare stated before moving in a speed Suzaku would have guessed it had, swung its doubled edge axe at them.

_What the hell! _He and Soresi where both sent flying back from the force it used and Suzaku quickly assessed the damage; His Vincent's right arm was destroyed, a good portion of its chest plate and he lost his MVS. He looked over at Soresi's Gloucester and saw it lost its Lance and both its arms. Suzaku looked back at the Crimson Knightmare and saw that the VARIS mounted on its shoulder was beginning to charge.

"Soresi fly up!" Suzaku ordered and just in time as a wide energy beam suddenly shot out where his cockpit was only a second ago. He lost both the Vincent's feet but saw that Soresi wasn't as fast as him and lost both legs of her Gloucester.

"It's over!" The pilot of the Crimson Knightmare shouted before it charged right towards him. Suzaku barely had time to brace himself for it when the Crimson Knightmare suddenly stopped his axe mere inches from his cockpit.

"All units fall back we've had enough fun for today," The Crimson Knightmare pilot withdrew his axe, "As for you, we'll meet again one day."

With that both he and the Black Knightmares sped off toward the south.

"What shall we do sir, shall we go after them?" Soresi asked bringing her damaged Knightmare closer to his.

"No, don't peruse," Suzaku leaned back as he heard the sound of numerous helicopter blades behind him, "The cavalry will take us back to HQ, Empress Nunnally has to be informed of this right away."

* * *

_My forst Knightmare battleand it took me awhile to finish, hopefully my next chapter won't take as long._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The young man sat back in his throne feeling both satisfaction and regret. He enjoyed watching Roman toy around with Zero and his companion but he had future plans for him and with slight regret ordered Roman and his squad to halt their attack and return to the airship.

_Still two years of being Nunnally's lapdog hasn't softened his Knightmare abilities _It was weird; back when he was leader of the Black Knights Zero's personal Kightmares where the Gawain and the Shinkiro, both where defensive type Knightmares because of Zero's lack of combat skill in one.

_So he just fine tuned his skills in his spare time what difference does it make? _Right he had a lot more important things to deal with than Zero's pass times. But still he managed to destroy one of his custom Kinghtmare Frames, Frames that where developed over many years to specifically combat eighth and ninth generation Knightmares and they where perfected by Lloyd himself only a few days ago. It would be wise not to underestimate Zero's Knightmare skills in the future.

The young man than smiled, he shouldn't focus on Knightmares right now, now that his very own Geass Canceller was now complete and in Kytes possession phrase two can finally begin. He then slowly raised himself off the throne and was surprised to find himself leaning against the throne's arm rest and felt a splitting headache coming.

_Over working myself, I haven't had any rest for two days _He shouldn't be so careless in his condition but he'd been too anxious lately to even think about resting. He slowing glanced at the chessboard he had on the stand next to his throne, which glowed red from the Geass in his eyes. His smiled widened, this world was just one giant chess board and he was the God which controlled his precious white pieces. He had almost every piece as well but for a while now he been missing the most important piece of all; His King, there was no one in his organization who can play a curial role as the King.

_So I'll just have to find my very own White King _He couldn't help it he started laughing, a laugh which echoed menacingly around his vast throne room.

XXX

They had arrived back at the new Britannian military barracks just before nightfall as the helicopter landed on the heliport; Suzaku stepped out with Sarah Soresi right behind him.

"That was excellent piloting today." Suzaku said as he turned to her.

"Thanks very much sir." She replied as she smiled up at him. Suzaku didn't pay much attention to her until today but he noticed that she was very pretty with long brown hair and the brightest blue eyes he ever seen.

_Don't! Remember you promised to sacrifice the comforts of normal life forever _Right he would forever be a servant of Nunnally and the people nothing can ever change that.

"Well sir I have to go back to the barracks now and give my report, what are you going to do now?" She asked eagerly.

"I have to inform Lady Nunnally of the situation, we have to combat this new threat quickly."

"Let me know if there are any other missions I can do for you then." And with that she turned and jogged towards the main barracks hanger.

"Pilot, take me to the Britannian Imperial Palace." Suzaku ordered as he got back into the helicopter.

"Understood sir, ETA ten minutes."

As Suzaku stared out of the window of the helicopter down at the buildings of Britannia's Capital below Suzaku couldn't shake the feeling that something else was about to happen.

_I don't know where, how or when. All I know is that the attack on Pendragon is just the beginning._ As Suzaku finished that thought the darkness of night slowly started to devour the land.

XXX

_Great night's early today; I love it when it gets dark_ thought the young man named Kytes as he walked down the streets of Britannia's Capital city. He'd been bored all day he wasn't allowed to carry out his mission because the boss wanted to give him his newly developed toy.

_But I have it now, now we get to see if it really works _It damn well better, even with his Geass it wasn't easy sneaking into a Britannian weapons laboratory now he had to sneak into the Imperial Palace to bring back somebody who is mostly likely even harder to get to than the scientist.

He was walking down an empty street and was only a few more minutes from the Palace when he heard the siren of a police bike behind him.

"Hold it there kid!" The Officer ordered.

_The boss said no unnecessary kills until the objective was complete if possible, oh well _he thought smiling slightly.

"A kid your age shouldn't be wondering around the streets this late, step into the light so I can see you."

"Of course Officer." Kytes replied as he stepped closer and he immediately got the reaction he expected and enjoyed.

"Th-that face," the officer mumbled looking shocked, "You look just like….

"Officer, Can you please take your gun out of your holster and shoot yourself with it." Kytes ordered and he felt the sensation of his Geass power in his right eye and saw the Officer's eyes glow a very faint red.

"What, what's happening?" The Officer said in shock as his hand reached for his gun, "No stop!"

But it was too late in a matter of seconds he had placed the gun next to his forehead and blew his brains out, the gunshot rand loudly in the alleyway had the police bike was splattered with blood.

Kytes sighed, they all tired to resist but in the end it was completely pointless his Geass granted absolute servitude from his victims.

_But the difference in mine and his Geass is that my victims are still self aware but still can't control themselves _Kytes definitely preferred his version; there was something rewarding in seeing the eyes of the people he commanded to kill or kill themselves, still conscious of what's going on but can't control anything.

Kytes looked down at his watch he had to hurry now, if the boss was right Zero would have called a meeting with the Empress an a few other high officials which would be the perfect opportunity to sneak into the palace.

_And if I get the chance your life will be mine Zero _Excitement flooding through him Kytes broke into a run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sitting at the front of the table in the wide meeting room Empress Nunnally felt worried after reading the reports given to her by Suzaku. This new group definitely seemed like trouble and it was very unlikely they just wanted to destroy one of their bases then never appear again.

_Why now? _That she didn't have the answer to, except for some information on their Knightmares and a mysterious power that was used on the Pendragon base they knew nothing about their enemies.

"Empress have you decided on our course of action?"

Nunnally looked to her right to see who spoke and saw it was Schneizel who was leaning forward and spoke in a whisper. Nunnally leaned back a bit, it may have been two years but the thin red circles that surrounded her brothers eyes still creeped her out sometimes.

"Have we determined where the enemy Knightmares where headed?" Nunnally asked in a raised voice to grab the attention of those at the table.

"From the video footage from Zero's Knightmare they where headed south and we've begun to dispatch several Knightmare scouts in their direction." Guilford replied from her left. After taking a year off to marry her sister Cornelia he came back to Britannia and became head of the Military Intelligence Office and even though he didn't need a crutch anymore he still wore sunglasses since his eyesight was still slightly damage from the F.L.E.I.J.A. blast he was caught in.

"I think that the only thing we can do right now," Mentioned another military officer further down the table, "But we've also begun to develop some Knightmares again just in case.

Nunnally tensed a bit at that but said nothing; she didn't want to develop Knightmares or fight in a war ever again but it might be something that can't be helped. She was just about to go over the Pendragon base cost went she felt a vibration in her pocket.

_What the! _She mentally kicked herself for being so surprised; it was just her phone. She took it out saw that the text was from Suzaku and looked to she what it said at once.

Nunnally I'm back

Come to your throne room

Want to give you my own report

ZERO

_Finally back from the barracks _They had decided to hold this meeting even before Suzaku had come back from Pendragon and they only had video footage from his Knightmare to work with but hearing his first hand account on their emery's capabilities.

"Excuse me everyone but this meeting has to be cut short. Zero has returned and requested my presence, Gilford can you take me to my throne room."

As everyone left the meeting room Gilford went behind her wheelchair and started to push her out of the room as well.

"So how is Cornelia? It's been ages since the last time I've seen her." Nunnally asked. When her sister and Gilford got married they lived for a year in Japan before moving back to Britannia but even then with her duties as Empress it was hard to get any free time.

"Oh she fine," He replied behind her, "She says she's still frustrated though, she loves all the peace we've established but it turns out she main skills where Knightmare combat and military strategy; she terrible in the kitchen and she was never good doing household chores."

Nunnally laughed at that; after the Zero Requiem Cornelia said that she just wanted to forget being a royal princess and live a normal life but it looks like it wasn't going to be easy for her.

She stopped laughing when the reached the throne room and saw Zero standing there waiting for her. It was time to get serious or Cornelia's or everyone else's normal life would be over if their new enemy was that powerful.

XXX

Kytes leaned against the wall in the small dark room that belonged to the former prince Schneizel, looking around in disgust at the cramp, confide room. All that was in here was a bed and a wardrobe even for somebody like Schneizel that was a bit harsh. He never really paid Schneizel that much thought during his whole time with the Organization but after hearing that his for ever a slave against his will and forced to live in a room just bigger than a broom closet Kytes had to admit he felt a bit bad for the guy.

_Oh well he should be grateful then that my boss has such an interest in him _Schneizel would definitely be a big help in their next plan he was a master strategist and in the condition the boss is in having a second in command would be a smart move.

_Still if he doesn't come in five minutes then I'm off _after entering the palace he had encountered several guards but thanks to his Geass they where no problem anymore, he hadn't killed everyone though some he kept alive long enough to help later.

Kytes lifted his head to the sound of footsteps approaching the door, he stood facing it ready and was glad to see his target staring straight at him when the door opened.

"Who are you?" Schneizel el Britannia asked, "Did Nunnally send you?"

"Nope I'm actually here to save you." Kytes then pulled out the Geass Canceller before Schneizelhad a chance to blink and in a second shone the thin blue beam right into his eye.

The effect was what the boss had told him; Schneizel suddenly feel to his knees with his hands clutching his head as he screamed in agony.

_According to the scientist the pain should only last for a minute then the Geass command should be completely eradicated _Kytes waited as the screaming then stopped and kept his gun trained on the former prince's head just in case. Then after several long, shaky breathes Schneizel looked up at him.

"Where am I, what happened to me?" Schneizel's eyes widened as he properly saw who was standing in front of him, "Lelouch?"

He smirked; The Geass Canceller was a success!

"Listen to me very carefully."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Suzaku had just finished giving his report to Nunnally and was just about to ask if she had any ideas for the handling of the current situation when his mobile vibrated.

"Sorry Nunnally I have to take this," Suzaku said, "This is Zero"

"Sir this is Mathis head of the palace guard. I was just making my last rounds for the night on the second floor corridor and found it littered with my men's bodies." Mathis said in a shaky voice.

"How did happen?" Sazaku asked raising his voice but before he got any reply all the lights went out in the throne room.

"What the hell! Nunnally are you alright?"

"Yes," Nunnally replied from the darkness sounding nervous, "Suzaku what's going on?"

_It's them again _though they couldn't confirm that yet he was sure it was the same enemy who captured Lloyd and destroyed the Pendragon base.

"Mathis I want you to send a squad here to the throne room now to protect the Empress!" Suzaku ordered as he shouted into the mobile.

"Yes sir, Lord Gilford's just passed me, his on his way there now as well."

Suzaku then switched off his mobile and tired to gather his thoughts, he'd wait for Gilford to protect Nunnally and then he'll go after the intruders himself. He didn't have to wait long as the throne room's room slid open to reveal Gilford and a six man squad.

"My Lord where here to protect her Highness." Gilford exclaimed.

"Good stay with her until this mess sorted I'm going to find out who did this." And without waiting for a replied he dashed right out of the control room and down the corridor.

_I'll try the airship hanger first in case they decided to escape right now _They might not have designed any big airships for a while now but there was enough small air crafts in the hanger for a couple of people to escape in.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed there where more guardsman lying dead on the floor; all of them shot. But the strange thing was they where all shot in the head with their own pistols lying right next to them.

_Like they all committed suicide, what the hell is going on? _Perhaps he'll be able to get some answers if he caught the intruders.

He made it the hanger only a few minutes later and was glad that the lights where still on. He skidded to a halt and looked around and noticed someone was walking up the ramps to one of the transport ships nearby.

"Stop right there!" Suzaku ordered as he pulled out his pistol, "Turn around!"

He started to walk towards the person, pistol still in front and noticed the person on the ramp who turned to face him was Schneizel.

"Schneizel, what the hell are you doing here?" Suzaku asked lowering his gun slightly, did Nunnally send him?

HoweverSchneizel only smirked at him in reply and turned around and started up the ramp again. Suzaku was just about to raise his gun again when he felt it kicked out of his hand.

"What the hell." He blurted out as his saw his gun skidding, he tired to look to where the kick came from but felt another hit from on his helmet and he went crashing to the floor.

"Is this what the famous Zero has to offer?" A voice said through a haze that clouded his vision.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked as he struggled to clear his vision. The power of the kick along with the force of the helmet was almost enough to knock him out.

But the voice just laughed and started to walk away, Suzaku lifted his head enough to see a shadowy figure walk towards Schneizel.

"You're not getting away!" Suzaku shouted as he charged towards the figure. He quickly drew his combat knife from inside his cape, intending to kill him. However as the figure turned round to face him what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku whispered as he dropped the knife which clattered to the floor. It wasn't possible but standing in front of him right now was his best friend and worst enemy, who he had killed just over two years ago.

"I always hate it when I'm mistaken for that idiot, but I guess that can't be helped," The Lelouch look – a – like started walking towards him, "Start the ship Schneizel this will only take a minute."

"Do hurry Kytes security will be here soon." Schneizel replied in an annoyed voice as he walked into the airship.

_Kytes? Is that his name? What the hells going on here? _This all went through his head in a second when he saw that the boy named Kytes suddenly jumped in the air and was about to kick him.

Suzaku quickly dodged out of the way as Kytes went flying past him. Suzaku quickly picked up the knife he dropped as he heard Kytes land behind him and as he was about to spin round he felt himself get kicked on the side of the head again.

_His so fast! _Suzaku landed on a heap on the floor, he knew he wasn't going to get up again for awhile. Before unconsciousness could take over him he managed to hear Kytes walking away and talking to Schneizel.

"Time to go now, I'll tell the boss that Zero isn't really worth any of the attention has been getting of late. That his just trash."

That was the last thing he heard before he faded into nothingness.

XXX

Schneizel couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. After twenty minutes flying across the sea he and Kytes had reached the biggest airship he had ever seen. It was easily five times bigger than his Avalon and more armed too. It was jet black with multiple grey gun torrents, had a massive hanger at the side which was open and had the Geass symbol print at the front.

"Amazing how did you get something like to." Schneizel asked still in awe.

"The boss will tell you everything you want to know when you meet him." Kytes replied his concentration completely on landing.

Schneizel quickly cast a glance at Kytes, it was still a bit award having someone who looked exactly like the bastard forced into two years of slavery.

_Oh well his dead now _Come to think of it he didn't tell Kytes Zero was Lelouch and the person mostly likely Zero now was Suzaku. From what heard from Kytes and Zero's little fight it seemed Kytes was completely unaware who Zero was.

_I'll tell his boss when I meet him; I at least owe him that much _He thought as the airship landed in the his Geass was cancelled Kytes only told him a quick explanation of why he looked like Lelouch and that his boss wanted him to join their organization but Schneizel was still grateful and he wanted to pay his debts.

They both walked out of the airship when the landing gear was down and on their way down the ramp they where greeted by a young woman dressed in black who had very long brown hair and big square glasses.

"You're late Kytes as always," and with out waiting for an explanation she turned to him, "It's an honour to finally meet you, I'm Linda Fortuna; Captain of our leader personal guard."

"I'm honoured to meet you too and grateful for what you have done." Schneizel replied. He was a bit shocked at how young she looked; twenty would have been his guess and an early twenty at that.

"I know you have many questions and they will all be answered if you follow me." Linda said and started to lead him to a door at the far end of the hanger.

Schneizel followed but noticed that Kytes went off in a different direction before the door closed behind him. He followed Linda down the metal hallway until they reached an evaluator which she pressed for the top floor when they went inside.

"If I may say there isn't a very large crew for an airship this size." Schneizel remarked. On his way down the hall he saw lots of branching corridors and rooms but barely any crew.

"Most are in the hanger prepping their Knightmares but some are in Japan preparing for the next operation," and then before he can say anything, "But you'll hear more of that later."

_Can she read minds or something? _Could be possible; Kytes told him that several people in the Organization have their own Geass but he thought Lelouch destroyed the Order so he wondered how that was possible.

The evaluator had finally come to a stop and Schneizel was surprised at the sudden darkness that filled the elevator. It was almost pitch black in the room in front of him the only lights where the glow of several monitors that lined surrounded the vast circular room.

"Stick close, I'm so used to this room it been pitch black doesn't bother me." Linda said as she started to walk forward.

Schneizel followed and noticed that the where stairs that went up almost directly in front of the elevator. He started up managing not to lose sight of Linda in from of him he didn't have to wait long as the stars didn't go very high.

"Here he is Lars; Schneizel el Britannia." He heard Linda say to somebody he couldn't see but as his eyes adjusted more to the darkness he made out what looked like a throne in front of him with a figure in a long cape crumpled in it.

"Good." A male voice from the figure said; it sounded soft and slightly weak. Straight after the darkness in the room began to fade slightly as some of the over head lights came on. Now Schneizel can see who was in the throne properly and was slightly shocked by what he saw.

The person looked almost exactly like Linda with the same face and hair but there was some very noticeable differences; His hair wasn't as long and ended at his shoulders, his skin was also pale, he had bags under his eyes that where very black and with eyes glowed an intensely bright red.

"I'm glad to meet the arch enemy of Zero," His voice still sounded weak, "I am Lars Fortuna and I welcome you Schneizel el Britannia to our airship; God Hand."

Schneizel didn't say anything, he was so relived to be back to himself a few hours ago but now the magnitude of what was happening finally caught up to him; Lelouch copies, a giant airship and a leader who looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Just who are you?" Schneizel asked, he didn't care now if he sounded rude. He wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Lars looked up to Linda, who Schneizel thought was obviously his twin sister, then back at him and smiled but it was a smile completely devoid of any emotion.

"I think its time Schneizel el Britannia to know the true extent of the Geass Order."

* * *

_I think I finally have enough free time to upload a chapter a week!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lars leaned back in his throne, having just finished talking to Schneizel and having a crew member escort him to his quarters. Everything was going as planned, all of his pieces where now collected and finally he can make his move against the world.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Linda asked waking him out of his thoughts.

"We've been through this countless times dear sister," Lars said now slightly annoyed, "We've just freed him from two years imprisonment and there no where else he can go. He has no reason not to join us."

"I can tell he was grateful to us and in your condition his capable of taking over as strategist from time to time but I just don't think someone who used to be a prince will be satisfied as just a strategist." Linda replied and in just one breath.

Lars didn't reply instead he pressed a button on the arm on his throne and following that one of the monitor walls started to slide upwards and bathe the room in a greenish glow.

"If what you say is right I'm still determined to see our plan through, "Lars said as he stared at the glass capsule that was behind the monitors, "Even if I have to have enemies living under the same roof as me. I thought you where just as dedicated to the plan as I was?"

"I am little brother," Linda sighed as she stared at the glass capsule and what was inside as well, "Is it working?"

"Slowly but yes it is thanks to Asplund. Soon her power will be ours to use as we will."

As they both stared at the capsule a crackle came from the intercom and a voice came through.

"Sir, Bridge reporting, we a closing in on our destination ETA ten minutes." The voice said then disappeared in another crackle.

"It's about time." Linda said impatiently.

Lars smirked soon the next part of there pan would begin. He knew that Britannia would hush up what happened at Pendragon as best they could to stop a global panic but he wasn't going to have any of that. He wanted the new Order to be recognized by the entire world and what better pace to start than the country that changed the lives of so many; Japan.

"You remember your part of the plan when we get to Japan?" Lars asked.

"Yes I do, me and Spence haven't let you down yet."

"Just keep in mind that we need them alive, hostages are no use to us when there dead," Lars said, then looked down at his watch, "You and Spence better get to your ship then, Roman prepping for battle right about now."

As Linda walked out of the room Lars went back to staring at the capsule. The battle would begin soon but he had wasted too much energy over the last few days to play any part in it but this was why he recruited Schneizel for.

_Time to see if you where worth the effect it took to free you _Lars thought lazily as he pressed the button on the arm of his throne again and the monitor wall began to slide back down. In a few seconds it came down with a clank bathing the room in near complete darkness again; blocking from view the green – haired immortal witch who was floating naked and unconscious in the capsule full of bright green liquid.

XXX

"James are you awake?"

James Cunningham suddenly jerk upright in his chair as he heard someone talking he looked behind him and stared up at Captain Kei Shigeo who was staring down at him.

"I'm sorry sir what did you say?" James asked feeling embarrassed.

"What's the matter, so bored you can't keep your eyes open?" Shigeo asked and even though his face looked serious there was humour in his voice.

"No….I…..just……..sorry sir." James replied feeling even more embarrassed.

"Well just hold on for two more hours then your shift ends." Shigeo said then walked away to talk with some other officers.

James slumped back into his chair glad that Shigeo was the kind of boss you can get along with not the type of assholes he usually got when he was still living in Britannia.

_It's probably different now but I'm still glad I moved here _For all his adult life James worked as an air traffic controller at one of the Britannian airports being insulted and pushed around all day by the senior officers just because they happened to be ex – military. But after Empresses Nunnally and Zero took over the Britannian Empire he and his wife decided it was time for a change and decided to move to Japan. At first they felt nervous; thinking that the Japanese still hated the Britannians but they accepted anyone from Britannia with open arms and it didn't take long for him and his wife to feel right at home.

_Life's been a hell of a lot better then when Charles zi Britannia was in charge _No war and peace with other nations; the prefect world in his opinion. After his shift was over he'll go back home to his wife Sherry go out for something to eat and relax for the rest of the night. However something on the radar screen pushed him out of this pleasant daydream.

_That's not right _Their observation tower was on the Japanese coast and according to the radar only five miles away form Japan where…….

"Holy Shit!" James shouted aloud, "Captain Shigeo sir, multiple airships and Knightmare Frames approaching. What do we do sir?"

"Sound the alarm!" Shigeo ordered who rushed over, "Get word to our forces and prepare the gun torrents to fire!"

Everyone went about as ordered as the alarm system suddenly blared for what he guessed was all over the Japanese base. James continued to monitor the unknown forces and noticing that they where only three miles from the cost. James stood up from his chair and saw them from the tower; numerous airships, about the size as the Britannia's former Avalon, where heading for Japan with hundreds of identical black Knightmare Frames floating along side them.

_What the hell is that behind them? _Behind the force of the airships and Knightmares was an airship that was easily ten times bigger than any of the others however this one didn't seems to be advancing towards them and was keeping its distance three miles from Japan.

"Are our forces ready?" Shigeo demanded.

"Our Knightmares still need time to prepare but all our gun torrents are fully functional." An officer answered.

That was probably the only bad thing about being at peace; most of their Knightmares where either dismantled or powered down. They were completely unprepared for an attack. However there wasn't anytime to worry about that as Shigeo ordered all gun torrents to fire at will.

_They can't stop all this _James thought almost feeling relief but that drained almost instantly as the thousands of shells and rockets exploded against several massive, green energy shields that suddenly appeared right in front of the airships, protecting them and the Knightmares.

"Damn, fire again!" Shigeo ordered but he sounded slightly shaken.

"We can't sir we unloaded all we had on them, it'll take ten minutes to reload!"

Shigeo didn't respond to that he only stared wide – eyed at the incoming enemy fleet and James joined in with him. Feeling useless as the first wave of enemy Knightmares flew past the observation tower and headed towards the recently finished constructed Japanese settlement. He just thought began to think of his wife and what was going to happen to her when suddenly a bulky Knightmare twice the size of a normal one and coloured crimson stopped in front of the observation window.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Shigeo had shouted as everyone tired to make it to the exit. But James knew there was no point the machines guns mounted on both sides of its hips had already started firing after Shigeo finished his order.

James felt intense pain throughout his legs and torso as the bullets began to piece his flesh and he was sent flying across the room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he landed to the floor, as he looked around at his colleagues; some died after only been shot a few times but some where blown to bits. Shigeo was somehow still standing but was screaming in intense pain as the bullets ripped both his arms off.

His last thought, as he landed in a pool of blood and sinew, was how he regretted not being able to go home to his wife one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Schneizel had to admit the new Order had some impressive weapons at their disposal. He now stood in the bridge of the command ship, which Lars said was called the Dreadnought, and gave out his orders to the rest of the crew and the Knightmare pilots. The Knightmares in particular where impressive, being able to fight on par with Knightmares such as the Lancelot Albion.

_However there was that incident with Suzaku _Schneizel remembered where a Knightmare was actually destroyed by the combined efforts of Suzaku and an unknown pilot.

Schneizel sneered a little now he remembered that he forgot to tell Lars or anyone else that Zero was actually Suzaku but he had his reasons. During his conversation with him he noticed that he wasn't told the whole truth to every question and the one that bugged him the most was his question about the Lelouch copies;

"_They are the results of research conducted by VV and Charles zi Britannia."_

When he had asked for a more detailed answer than that Lars told him he wasn't ready yet for the real truth behind their existence.

_Keep your secrets then and I'll keep mine _Perhaps Lars already knew about Zero's identity and even if he didn't it probably wouldn't make any difference in his plans.

"Roman you and your squad will continue on to the settlement and take out the incoming Knightmares." Schneizel ordered through the radio.

"Yes _sir._" Roman replied, sarcasm heavy in his reply.

Schneizel sighed, he got on well so far with everyone on the ship but Roman had gotten into a big argument with Linda about letting an unknown have such a crucial role. Schneizel didn't mind though, Roman seemed like a war loving maniac who only cared about fighting and his kind where always easy to deal with even if they did act like imbeciles.

Schneizel then looked up at the screen that displayed the Japanese settlement and the friendly and enemy Knightmares. Even if there was peace the Japanese still had hundreds of Knightmares that they where deploying now to encage the unknown force but only two out of those hundreds interested him.

_Guren and __Zangetsu_Those Knightmares where the only ones that had any possible chance of beating Roman though Schneizel had his doubts about that. Roman was a pilot on a whole other level to what he had seen before and he was given the best Knghtmare in Lars's whole army.

"Perhaps after this I might have a better opinion of you." Schneizel said to no one in particular as he sat down in his chair, content on enjoying the battle.

XXX

"No please don't!" The Burai pilot begged.

"Ha, you Japanese soldiers are a joke." Roman said in disgust as he bisected the Burai with his axe and watched it explode, ending the Japanese pilot's pitiful screams.

_Fifteen Knightmares and not one of them where able to put a scratch on me _Roman thought but it didn't make him feel good. His been in countless battles searching for a pilot that would be able to give him a satisfying fight.

"Sir the first wave of enemy Knightmares are destroyed what are our orders?" A voice from his intercom asked, one of his squad members.

"Schneizel wants us to continue on to the settlement and take out their remaining Knightmares."

"Yes Sir!"

The intercom crackled and the voice was gone as Roman stared at the Japanese Settlement just ahead of him. The surrounding area around mount Fuji, which they where in now, was still mostly farm land and dock lands but the settlement was the unofficial capital of Japan. After Lelouch died the Britannians and the Japanese had rebuilt the settle destroyed by the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead and it looked mostly like it did before expect with the addition of Japanese architecture and there was no more big gap between the wealthy and the poor.

_Two bad it all has to come down _Lars wanted to use one of the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads and Roman had a suspicion that Japan could be the first target; they had more than enough to spare.

Roman piloted his Knightmare towards the settlement where his squad was he had decided to hang back, why bother to waste his time killing weakling when his subordinates where more than enough.

"Sir we've encountered the second wave of Knightmares but there's a different model with them. Not a Burai or Sutherland." A voice over the intercom said again.

"Is it a Vincent or Gekka?" Roman asked interested.

"It looks like a Gekka sir but its so fast it WHA………..?"

The transmission was suddenly cut off in a wave of static and several explosions that he could hear from his Knightmare and as he stared at the settlement he saw a new wave of Knightmares headed towards him.

"Ha ha so I finally found one of you!" Roman exclaimed.

Leading the squad of twenty Akatsuki Knightmares was the Zangetsu unit he wanted to fight so badly looking exactly how he remembered it. Even though it was destroyed by the Lancelot, Roman heard it was rebuilt shortly after by Rakshata Chawla and was given several enhancements so it could even be considered an Eighth Generation Knightmare Frame.

"Your must be the legendary warrior I've heard so much about," Roman said as he readied his double bladed axe, "Kyoshiro Tohdoh"

Roman then sped up his Knightmare his axe raised and just as he swung it down towards the Zangetsu it drews it's sword, the Seidoutou, and blocked his attack.

"So it seems I have a fan," Tohdoh voice replied from the Zangetsu, "Who are you and what is that Knightmare your piloting?"

Roman took his axe away from Zangetsu's sword and flew several feet high, staring down at his opponent. His been waiting for a challenge for ages and he finally had one. He didn't even care that several Knightmares where flying past him, his squad will deal with those small fry.

"I am Roman; general of Master Lars's army and my Knightmare is called the Lamorak given only to the most skilful pilot in the Order."

"The Order, do you mean the Geass Order?" Tohdoh asked.

"I've said too much, come let us enjoy this fight!" Roman shouted as he sped down toward the Zangetsu again.

Tohdoh seemed to have been ready for the attack as he parried to the left and quickly brought his sword down, slashing it across his Lamorak.

"Your fast it's been awhile since anyone's been able to scratch my Knightmare." Roman said as he inspected the damage.

_Ha, he maybe good but it really was just a scratch _Lamorak only had a small scar across the chest plate; no where near enough to cause any real damage.

"This is just the beginning!" Tohdoh shouted as his Knightmare sped backwards.

Roman dodged his Knightmare out of the way as the slash harken on the butt of the Zangetsu's sword shot towards him, missing him be inches. Roman then retaliated by firing his own wrist – mounted slash harken back at him.

"You have to try something better than that!" Tohdoh said as his slashed the slash harkens away.

Roman grinned as he sped towards the Zangetsu, reading his axe and slashed it with all of his Knghtmare's strength across the left arm and chest of Tohdoh's Zangetsu.

"Damn I didn't think your Knightmare was that fast" Tohdoh stated as he broke away from his axe.

Roman stared at his handwork; the Zangetsu's left arm was completely mangled, hanging on by a thread, and the chest area was several damaged. Roman guessed he broke through several of it protective layers making its cockpit area more vulnerable to attack.

_I was foolish to judge my Knightmare by its looks and you shouldn't have been too distracted by the slash harkens _Roman thought as Tohdoh used his Zangetsu's sword to cut off it's left arm.

Roman was about to go in for a second strike until he sensed something behind him and, being a man who trusted his instincts dodged to the left.

_Who do we have here? _An Akatsuki Command Model Jikisanshiyō unit had slashed down with it's sword at the place where he and his Knightmare had been only seconds before. As Roman got himself a bit of distance the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō stood between him and the Zangetsu.

"Sorry I'm late Kyoshiro, are you alright?" A female voice had asked from the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō.

"Chiba! Thanks for the help." Tohoh replied sounding surprised and relived.

"My day just keeps getting better and better." Roman said with delight as he stared at his two opponents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kyoshiro Tohdoh did a stasis check on his Kightmare; the left arm was destroyed and severe damage to the chest area.

_From only one attack, just how powerful is his Knightmare? _He managed to get in a hit himself but it only was a scratch.

"Chiba Nagisa; the last of the Four Holy Swords," Roman said from his Lamorak, "And Kyoshiro Tohdoh the Miracle Worker, I couldn't have asked for more."

As Roman began to laugh Tohdoh turn on his radio to converse with Chiba privately.

"Chiba where are the rest of our forces?"

"There handling the other enemy Knightmares. There tough but they distracted them enough for me to help you." Chiba replied.

So they where going to going to have to fight Roman themselves, not the perfect situation but he had a plan.

_His Knightmare his fast for his size but because it dragging so much weight it shouldn't be able to turn for a while _He may have gotten hit before but now that he figured it out all he had to do was force Roman to charge at them again, dodge at the last moment and attack while Roman's guard was down.

His chance to test the theory came when Roman's Knightmare came charging towards them.

"Chiba, dodge now!" He shouted as he moved his Knightmare to the left saw Chiba dodge to the right. Without waiting for Roman to turn round he slashed his sword across the back of his Knightmare.

"What!" Roman said in outburst as the force of the two swords, Tohdoh, noticed Chiba managed to get in a hit as well, and sent him plummeting to the ground sending up a giant dust cloud.

"Keep your guard up, he'll be back." Tohdoh warned as he searched the dust.

He waited ready to expect Roman to come charging at them again through the dust. What he didn't expect was a wide ranged energy beam to come shooting at them from the dust cloud.

"Shit!" He barely dodged it but both of his Knightmare's legs where destroyed when he tired to dodge upwards.

_A blast that powerful must have came from a VARIS rifle _Tohdoh thought remembering a rifle mounted on the Lamorak's shoulder, but he dismissed that as a grenade launcher.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Tohdoh heard Chiba said softly through the radio as he turned round.

_Damn it _Chiba's Knightmare didn't have a mark on it from the VARIS but Roman had his axe though the chest of her Knightmare from behind. He must have used the VARIS as an opportunity to get the drop on her.

"This is the strength of the Four Holy Swords?" Roman said amusement in his voice, "How pathetic."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tohdoh shouted as he rushed his Knightmare towards them as he noticed an electrical charge went through the axe. He was almost there when Chiba's Knightmare exploded just inches in front of him, sending him flying backwards.

_Where is that bastard? _Tohdoh looked around trying to find Roman who had disappeared after the explosion. So caught up in finding Roman he barely noticed a Slash Harken warp around what was left of his Knightmare.

_From below _But it was too late to react he Knightmare was completely pinned down by the Slash Harken. He also noticed Roman's VARIS charging to fire and aiming right at him.

"You should thank me; at least you won't see your precious Japan conquered once again." Roman said with malice in his voice.

"You don't understand," Tohdoh knew he wouldn't care but he had to say what he had, "Japan fought back and drove Britannia out, your army will be no different."

Roman must have chosen not to respond to that instead he chose to fire his VARIS. It didn't take long for it to penetrate his Knightmare's defences and make it to his cockpit. Tohdoh felt as if his whole body was on fire, his skin blasting from his body, it was pain beyond anything he felt. Fortunately it didn't last very long as his Knightmare and he was blasted into oblivion.

XXX

Linda just got off the radio, listening to a report from Roman and taking in the latest development of the attack; Kyoshiro Tohdoh the Miracle Worker was dead.

_Everything's going smoothly with him gone this attack should take any longer _Linda was sitting in a helicopter which had set down in the countryside near Mt Fuji, surrounded by several Knightmares. Her orders where to lay low until the battle died down a bit then go to the command centre where Kaname Ohgi was said to be.

"We'll go in a few minutes Spence." She said to her companion sitting opposite her.

Spence only nodded at her before going back to reading his book. Linda sighed there where two things that annoyed her the most about Spence; He was always reading that fantasy crap and couldn't even speak so it was hard to know if he was listening to her.

_Though he can hardly be blamed for the latter _His Geass ability took away his ability to speak but on the plus side his Geass would never be affected by the side effect of being permanently activated.

_It's a lot more useful then that ass whole Kyte's Geass as well _Linda was grateful that she wasn't partnered up with him. Kytes always killed when ever he had the opportunity where as Spence only did it when necessary.

Linda listened to a few more reports; Roman's force was defiantly doing its job. The Japanese forces where falling like flies while they where suffering barely any loses.

"Pilot, take us to the Japanese command centre!" Linda ordered. There where barely anymore emery units to get in their way but there was just enough to keep them distracted.

"Yes ma'am." The pilot replied as he started the helicopter. At this Spence snapped his book shut and looking serious at the thought of the coming mission.

_Soon brother, revenge will be ours _She though blissfully as the helicopter started to ascend and take them towards the Settlement.

* * *

_This took alot longer to finish than I thought it would cause of Uni work but I'm getting alot of free time soon so my next chapters should be uploaded faster._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kaname Ohgi watched in horror and frustration at the monitor screens as more and more of their forces where being wiped out by the unknown invaders. Around him where several of his officers giving orders through the radios to any of their forces left but Ohgi didn't know what more could be done.

_Who are these bastards? _Right now he and several of his personal where in the command centre of the Japan which bore a similar resemblance to the Viceroy Palace used by the Britannians. It may be heavily defended but a report a few minutes ago told him that the enemy forces where slowly breaking through the western defences.

"Sir at this rate they would breach our defences in under thirty minutes," Said an officer who name he couldn't remember, "We need to consider evacuating."

The one thing Ohgi was glad for was that Villetta and their child was on vacation in India at this moment. Being swamped with work though he couldn't go but suggested it would do them some good since Kallen was going to India as well to test the new adjustments on the Guren made by Rakshata. But he regretted Kallen wasn't here now; she would crush these invaders in seconds.

"Sir!" The officer spoke, this time more urgently.

"Sorry but yes your right, give out evacuation orders to everyone in this building; tell them to get to their nearest hanger and head to Britannia." He had already sent a distress signal there hours ago but he had no other choice but to go himself now.

He turned and started to head out of the monitor room he was in when suddenly everything went completely silent.

"What the hell?" He said but he couldn't even hear his own voice.

He turned around the room and saw that others where in shock at the sudden absence of sound. Some looked like they where shouting at the top of their lungs but failing to make any noise.

_What's going on here? _Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulder and came face to face with on of the senior officers. The officer was gesturing towards the exiting door which was more than enough for him to understand; they needed to get the hell out of the building now. But that plan suddenly shattered when the officer was suddenly riddled with bullets, spraying a fountain of blood all over the command room.

Ohgi jumped back in shock and looked in front of him to find the exit covered in a thick cloud of smoke and the several flashes that came from it looked to be the source of machine gunfire.

"Everyone get down!" He shouted at the top of voice and for all the good it did, if he couldn't even hear it he doubting anyone else did.

Just as he turned back round he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, followed by the warm feeling of blood running down his arm. He feel to the floor while holding onto his gunshot wound and looked to see that his entire command staff where already dead; all riddle with bullets. He tired to get back up when suddenly a boot heel slammed down onto his injured shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain, barely aware that he had his hearing back.

"Is this the man?" A female voice asked. Ohgi opened his eyes to find out that the source of the voice was also the one who stamped onto his shoulder; a young woman dressed in all black, wore big glasses and had the longest brown hair he ever saw.

"Yes mam, he matches the description." Replied a solider to the woman's left. He too wore all black but in an armour that looked similar to the old Britannian military uniform.

The young woman then pointed what looked like a tranquilizer gun at him and fired a dart right into his forehead. Before his drifted out of conciseness he noticed a young man standing right behind the woman; a young man who with black hair that fell just past his eyes and a glowing left eye.

"Lelouch."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everything had gone right straight to hell.

That was what Gino Weinberg thought as he sat on one of the chairs in the palace waiting room looking at the sun setting in the sky. Frustrated and bored he hated waiting around with nothing to do but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it.

It was just starting out as a regular day at the training school where he now worked as a Knightmare instructor to all the newbie's. It was boring but the job kept him in a Knightmare frame so he didn't complain, he was just finishing up a class when it was interrupted by two suits who landed there helicopter just outside the building. On the way to the imperial palace they only told him that there was a crisis situation in Britannia and Japan and that his skills would soon be needed.

"You're here too Gino?" asked a male voice.

Gino turned around in his chair and noticed Anya Alstreim and Jeremiah Gottwald standing in the doorway.

"Anya, Orange." Gino said as he stood up. After the events two years ago Anya went to live with Jeremiah on his orange farm in the Britannian countryside but they still kept in touch with each other through email.

"You got the invite as well then?" Jeremiah asked.

"Hey I'm the best Knightmare pilot in Britannia; they'll be crazy not to recruit me."

"Still big headed as always." Anya said she leaned against the door and started typing into diary.

Before Gino could think of something else to say the door opened again and Zero walked in and looked around the room.

"It's been a long time Zero." Jeremiah said as he extended his hand to Zero.

"Two years," Zero replied as he shook Jeremiah's hand, "Anya, Gino good to see you too."

"Yep, so are you finally going to let us know what's going on?" Gino asked wanting to get straight to business.

"Be sited then, this could take awhile." Zero walked around to the front of the long table as everyone else took their seat.

"You've all already been told but some time ago our Pendragon Facility was destroyed by an unidentified group who stole the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads we where storing there." Zero started.

"How many warheads where stolen?" Gino asked.

"Twelve."

"Damn." Jeremiah exclaimed, Gino looked at Anya and saw that even was pretty shocked.

"I fought with the enemy but their Knightmares where far superior to mine, almost similar to the Lancelot model," Zero continued, "Their leader's Knightmare was something I've never seen before and I barely managed to escape, in the end only I and pilot Sarah Soresi managed to survive."

Zero then grasped his hands own the back of the chair in front of him as though try to calm himself.

"After we returned the palace was infiltrated by someone who looked exactly like Lelouch vi Britannia but you where all told that earlier. His objective it seems was to capture Schneizel el Britannia which he succeeded in doing."

"So why where we called in?" Gino asked though he already suspected the answer.

"You've also been told earlier that Japan has been under attack by an unknown force for over an hour now. It's still going on but they seem to have no hope beating this enemy, we are going to launch an attack on this force and we need all the experienced pilots we can get."

"Even if we wanted to help," Anya suddenly said while barely looking up from her video diary, "Where not going to beat them if the only models you have are Sunderland and Gloucester's."

"I thought about that so I already took the liberty of inviting Rakshata to begin production on our new Knightmares." Zero replied.

"Cool!" Gino exclaimed standing up, "Did Kallen here as well?"

After the battle of Mt. Fuji he and Kallen became pretty good friends but he hasn't since her in months since she went off testing the new Guren.

"Yes let's go to the hanger now where I introduce you to your new Knightmares."

XXX

As Suzaku led Gino, Jeremiah and Anya his mind wandered through the past few days's events but the all ended with him think about the Lelouch copy he had faced.

_How is it even possible, Cloning? Plastic surgery? _He didn't know but technology for cloning didn't even exist anyway. He also knew it couldn't possibly be Lelouch; Suzaku killed him himself and he was never coming back.

_But how the he get Geass, I thought Lelouch had completely destroyed the Order? _The fake Lelouch's Geass was close to the real one but its victims seemed to still be aware of their action so it wasn't absolute obedience but it also raised another problem; were there other people out there who can use a Geass?

As Suzaku turned another corner that leads to the hanger he decided he can just worry about it later; Japan needed saving once again and he'll die first before he'll allow the Japanese to be enslaved ever again. As for the Lelouch copy he had a feeling that the one way or another he will see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kytes looked out of the window in his room aboard the Dreadnought at the war zone in Japan feeling highly entertained. The Japanese and Britannians where trying their best but in the end it was futile, after two years serving the new Order he learned that against Lars Fortuna there can be no victory.

_If everything goes as he said Britannia will soon send their own army to assist Japan and Zero will be with them _He wanted to kill him more than anything right now. Back when he rescued Schneizel he was ordered not to kill Zero but he regretted not doing it now; He always killed whoever he fought.

He scowled turning away from the window the sounds of explosions and bullets were getting tiresome now. He thought it might be best to catch up on his sleep when he noticed someone standing in his doorway.

_Linda? _On closer inspection though he noticed it was Lars; there was no mistaking the darkness under his eyes and the ghostly complexion of his skin or the constantly red glow from his eyes.

"Sir!" Kytes said standing up a little straighter.

"I just got word from our spy," Lars started not bothering with a greeting, "Zero has already got his people together and should be ready to move within the hour."

"I'll get ready sir," Kytes was tasked with stopping them in their secondary airship halfway, "But why are you telling me this yourself?"

"I thought it would be best to tell you myself that Zero needs to be captured alive." Lars answered and got ready to turn away.

Kytes felt his anger boil and couldn't stop himself; "Sir! Why do you want him alive so much, his the enemy commander getting rid of him would be best for us!

Lars slowly turned back round to face him and looked him right into his eyes. Kytes felt uncomfortable suddenly and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I have several question that I know only he can answer I've told you this before so why do I have to repeat myself?" Kytes heard annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry sir." Kytes said as he looked up –

- And immediately wished he hadn't as he found himself staring right into Lars eyes.

_I'm floating in a tube filled top to bottom with thick red liquid. I look out and see a white room filled with scientists who seem to be taking orders from a boy with extremely long blonde hair in the middle. I look to my right and see several similar tubes to mine and in them – _

Kytes found himself on the floor of his room covered in a cold sweat and felt Lars's gaze still staring at him. The images still burned into his mind and he forced himself not to throw up.

"Enjoyed your trip down memory lane?" He heard Lars ask, this time with amusement in his voice.

"Please don't make me relive that again." Kytes said and was disgusted that it sounded like a plea.

"Then you'd better get ready for your next mission." With that Kytes heard his footsteps leave the room.

Kytes sat up after a few minutes shaking all over, letting the fear get out of his system. He had a mission to complete so he quickly got up and headed out of his room and promising himself that was the last time his said anything out of line in front of Lars again.

XXX

Lars headed back to his quarters suddenly feeling very drained. He knew he shouldn't waste his power on that boy but he just couldn't help himself.

_I'll Japan's takeover to Schneizel and Zero's capture to Kytes _he already used too much energy lately that he would be out of it for a few days at least. His Geass; the ability to force his victims to see any illusion he wishes and a small power to see into their past. It was very useful in either confusing his enemy or making them relive tragic events in their past once he searched their memories but it would leave him an insomniac forever and made his body weak.

He opened the doors to his room and stared at his throne. There was a special device attached to it that would force him into a coma for as long as he wanted. A day or two every few weeks once enough to keep his insanity and his body going.

He sat down on it and took out his mobile, wanting a status report before he retired.

"It's me Linda what's the situation out there?"

"There are a few enemy forces still trying to fight but they will be dealt with soon," He heard Linda half shout over the sound of helicopter blades in the background, "We've captured Kaname Ohgi and are bringing him to you now."

"Good work but I'll be in a coma for a few days so just stick him in a cell for now and make sure the get hourly reports from Kytes on his mission."

"Why are you handling such a big mission to him?" Linda asked, "If the spy is right Zero has brought some of the best pilots in the world including the Guren pilot."

"I know but Kytes is an excellent fighter and I've given him some of Roman's best troops."

"If you say so, I'll be at the Dreadnought in ten minutes." With that Linda clicked off.

Lars leaned back in his chair pleased with how everything is going. Kytes will do what he did best on a mission; total chaos. If Kytes succeeded he would be pleased if he didn't and Kytes died against Zero, well there were worse things that could happen.

Smirking he manipulated the controls on his throne that sent him quietly into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kallen Kōzuki leaned against a window in one of the corridors of the Avalon II waiting until they were at the contact point. She had barely been able to control her anger ever since she heard that Japan was being invaded by a force that seemed to have ties with the old Geass Order. It was just her luck that the attack happened when she was in India testing the new weapons on her Guren SEITEN Eight Elements Knightmare but soon she'll be able to make the bastards pay.

They had left the Britannian palace fifteen minutes ago and Kallen was able to see Zero, Anya, Gino and Jeremiah again after so many months apart and she meet a girl called Sarah Soresi; a nice enough girl who saved Zero in Pendragon. They also brought along over a hundred soldiers from Britannia and new Knightmares from India, over the past two years Rakshata still continued to develop Knightmares.

Besides the Guren SEITEN Eight Elements she had developed a new Tristan, Mordred and Sutherland Sieg models for Gino, Anya and Jeremiah along with Gareth and Vincent Ward models for the soldiers. Zero's new Knightmare however still needed some fine tuning before it can be deployed in battle.

"I been waiting to talk to you alone Kallen." A voice said from behind her, she spun round and came face to face with Zero.

"Same here," She replied and figuring there was no point hiding it anymore, "Suzaku."

With this the Zero in front of here took off his mask and confirmed what she already suspected for the last two years. His hair was longer than the last time he saw his face but there was no doubt the person in front of her was Suzaku Kururugi.

"Can't say I'm surprised you already know but it's good to see you again." Suzaku said smiling.

"You too." Sure they fought each other two years ago but it was really thanks to Suzaku and Lelouch that Japan was finally free.

"So do you hear much from the old student council lately," Suzaku asked but then he looked sad, "Being officially dead I can't really socialize that much."

"We actually lost touch with each other a while ago." Last she heard Milly was still a new reporter and Rivalz had moved back to California.

Suzaku then stared out of the window at the pass sky.

"Not much of the student council left is there. First Shirley then Lelouch and then Nina."

Kallen nodded sadly; the world may have been at peace but the people still never forgave Nina for creating the F.L.E.I.J.A and shortly after Ohgi's and Villetta's wedding, unable to live with the guilt anymore, she took her own life.

"So what's it like being Zero?" Kallen asked quickly changing the subject.

"Not too bad I will always protect Nunnally like I always wanted but I can never have a normal life again and only a hand full of people know my true identity," Suzaku then looked worried, "And one of them has been missing for weeks."

"You mean Lloyd?" Then she added, "I heard from Gino that's his been missing for a while."

"I don't know whether his alive or dead but I will find him I –

Whatever he was about to say she never found out when suddenly she felt as much as heard a huge explosion just outside the window next to them.

"What was that?" Kallen asked as she struggled to maintain her balance and as the intercom crackled to life.

"Lord Zero where being attacked by an unknown aircraft, please come to the bridge!"

Kallen and Suzaku didn't need to be told twice they race towards the front on the ship, Suzaku putting his zero mask back on along the way, as several more explosions sounded in close proximity to the ship.

"Who's attacking us?" Suzaku asked the second they made it to the bridge.

"Where not sure sir," An officer replied, "We where a few miles from Japan when suddenly this jet black airship started firing at us!"

Kallen looked out of the window and indeed saw a long black airship in the distance and several silhouettes surrounding it which can only be Knightmare Frames.

_It looks impressive but I thought their command ship would be a lot bigger and why attack us so far away from Japan? _She didn't have the answers but didn't care she was already running to the doors intent on going to the Knightmare hanger.

* * *

_I know its a short chapter but I'm back to upload chapters more regularly now!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Suzaku looked at the black airship that was coming towards them a bit surprised to encounter the enemy this far from Japan.

_This can't be their flagship it's too small and there ain't as much Knightmares as I thought they'd be _Whatever the reason there was no retreat now, that airship was blocking their way.

"I want you to give this order to our pilots; they are to draw the Knightmares away from the enemy ship so we can get closer to board it!" Suzaku ordered to the numerous officers.

"We ain't going to shoot it down?" One of them asked.

"No I want to capture whoever in charge of this attack myself." Suzaku wanted answers to a lot of questions; he doubted the real leader of his new enemies was the one attacking them but it could possibility be his second in command or another higher up.

As the Tristan Divider, Mordred, Siegfried and Guren started to engage the enemy units with over a hundred other Knightmares Suzaku wished he was out there in the battle field with them. However Rakshata had yet to finish his new Knightmare Frame so he was stuck on the command bridge.

_Are they going to use the new Lancelot model they stole from us? Could Lloyd be on that ship! _It was a definite possibility and if he was Suzaku was going to take him back.

"Damn can't believe you managed to destroy one of these things in just a Vincent model, these bastards are tough" Suzaku heard Gino complain over the radio.

"Watch out for the Crimson Knightmare I told you about, its way more powerful than any of them." Suzaku warned before turning his attention back to the battle. It was going well Kallen was leading ten other Knightmares and had already destroyed five of the enemy's and Gino was too fast for any of them.

"Pilot start getting closer to the enemy ship and prepare a boarding party!" Suzaku ordered as he turned around to leave the control room.

XXX

Jeremiah Gottwald had just destroyed one of the enemy Knightmares when three others attacked him from behind, before he had time to fire any Slash Harkens one of the Black Knightmare thrust his Lance into the back of his Siegfried and sent it spinning down towards the ocean.

_I'm not out yet! _Jeremiah sent the Siegfried orders to quickly pull up and it did just in the nick of time.

_Damn, their energy wings give them the speed advantage over my Siegfried _Rakshata had designed it to be similar to the first Siegfried he piloted, which was why it was built with a control system that read his thoughts through several cables in his back than a normal cockpit, but she added some additional features that reduced it's speed.

"Well let's try them now!" Jeremiah shouted as he turned his Knightmare back towards his opponents.

The three Knightmres that attacked him where still hovering above, two had lances while one had a VARIS rifle which was now charging to fire.

"Main cannon fire!" Jeremiah commanded as the front of his Siegfried opened up to reveal a glowing red sphere which in the blink of an eye fired a powerful crimson laser towards his opponents.

The two with lances scattered while the VARIS one was hit dead centre and exploded in a burst of red light.

_Hah it may look like a VARIS but it's only a decent knock off of our version _Britannian models would never take that long to fire. But his moment of victory was short lived as the two other Knightmares started to close in.

_Give me a break! _He then fired his two front Slash Harkens at the two Knightmares which connected with there chests and forced them back, but that was all it did.

He used this time however to move in close to one of the Knightmares and while charging at full speed switched the remaining Slash Harkens to face the front. Before the Knightmare had chances to recover Jeremiah impaled the Knightmare with five of his Slash Harkens and quickly retreated as the Knightmare exploded in a burst of red light as well.

_These guys are good but they never faced an opponent like me before _Jeremiah withdrew the Slash Harkens just as a thick red Hadron Cannon blast fired just to his right.

"Anya why are you firing so close!" He asked, wondering what Anya was thinking as he saw the Mordred just above him.

"You got careless." Anya replied very quickly.

Before he could reply he saw the legs of a Black Knightmare fall past him on his right and crashed into the ocean. Now he realized that Anya had destroyed the third Black Knightmare he didn't attack.

"Thanks for the assist," He said smiling, Anya may still seem emotionless at times but he could tell from the tone of her voice she was concerned, "Won't happen again, now lets get back to work."

"Roger." Anya said has they headed to the next group of Knightmares.

As they sped towards the next group he saw the Avalon was charging towards the enemy ship.

* * *

Soz it took a while for the new chapter but I hope you enjoy!


	16. Update

**Update**

I know this story has been on a bit of a hiatus but I was very busy for the past few months however soon I will be uploading more chapters and may even start other stories. Again sorry for the lack of new chapters but there will be more very soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Five minutes into the battle Kytes realized he had greatly underestimated his enemy.

With the Order's second flagship, the Invincible_, _and fifty Ector Knightmare Frames he thought this capture mission was going to be a breeze but he had not expected Zero's forces to put up such a fight. Sure his forces had destroyed a fair share of enemy Knightmares but it was nothing compared to the damage done by the Knightmares like the Guren and the Tristan.

_Our Ector Knightmares are perfect but are pilots can't beat their vast experience _Kytes sat straighter in his chair in the bridge of the Invincible after just seeing the Guren pilot destroy yet another Ector before getting ready to face another five at once.

_Maybe I should have brought Roman with me? No I have to do this on my own _besides Kytes had hated that old bastard the second he saw him.

"Sir with lost almost half of are Knightmares!" One of the bridge pilots said.

"Tell them to keep fighting and focus on the Guren unit!" He ordered back.

"The longer this drags out the worst it will be for us," An hysterical officer on Kytes left spoke, "We have to call reinforcements from Japan, get Roman and Schneizel here."

"No, we do this my way!"

"We can't win this sir you're going to get us killed!" The officer continued on.

But Kytes had enough of this, turning towards the stupid officer he looked at him directly in the eyes.

"DIE!" He ordered feeling the Geass power in his right eye.

In an instant a look of shock came over the man's face as he hand went straight for the pistol he had holstered on his belt.

"NO, NO STO- But the officers pleas was lost as he fired his pistol right in his head, blood and brain mattered splattered the wall behind him as he slumped down to the ground.

"Anyone else has any other suggestion!" Kytes said as he turned back towards the rest of the crew, but all he received was a few shakes of their heads.

_I'll show them, I'll show Roman and even Lars that I'm the best, that I'm not a failed copy! _This is what he told himself many times before and told it to himself now several time before turning his attention back to the battle. But what he saw took his breath away; the Avalon was actually charging towards their ship at full speed.

"OPEN FIRE, DESTORY THE AVALON!" He shouted, standing up.

He watched as the all Dreadnought's cannons fired at the massive airship but where all repelled by a green light.

"Sir most of the Avalon's power has been diverted to their front shields!" Said one of the crew, "We can't penetrate it!"

A second later most of the other crew members where racing out of the bridge as the Avalon got closer, speeding towards them like a runaway train.

Kytes turned and started to run as well but had barely taken two steps before he was thrown forward as the Avalon crashed into the Dreadnought. All he saw was a blur of bodies and metal and heard the crash which was louder than thunder as he fell to the floor.

What seemed like a second to register what happened had almost seemed like an hour has he opened his eyes. He heard the screams of the people around him as he lifted himself off the floor.

_Sounds like they crashed at the lower levels of the ship _The dock was on the mid level, he would have plenty of time to find a spare Knigthmare or ship and take off.

Quickly he set off at a run down the corridor, ignoring the pleas of his fellow officers who weren't so lucky in the crash.

He had seriously underestimated Zero and his forces, he didn't think they would be so battle ready so quickly and though it would be useful info he doubted Lars would be so happy about it.

_Just get out of here, deal with that later _He quickened the pace intent on making it to the dock before anyone else.

* * *

Kinda short I admit but I'm working on an even longer chapter next. Soz for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this new chapter and look forward for more.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Linda rushed down the corridor of the as quick as she could still reeling from the information she had just received; The Dreadnought II that was sent out to meet with Zero's forces was taking heavy damage and lost almost all of its Knightmare Frames stationed on it.

_What the hell is Kytes doing out there; he said he could handle it!_ That apparently wasn't the case.

As she stood outside Lars's throne room she knew her brother could care less if Kytes made it back at all. He often said Kytes, along with Spencer, was nothing more than a failed experiment that still had some uses. No it was going to be the loss of fifty Ectors and the second Dreadnought that he was going to be upset about.

She pushed the door open slowly the find the room beyond almost pitch black, the only light coming from the crack in the door she opened.

"Lars?" She called out scanning the area.

"Linda?" A weak voice came from the centre of the room, "Help me up."

Concerned she rushed over and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found her brother in a tangled heap at the foot of his throne.

"Lars!" She put her arms across his shoulders and helped him into a sitting position, "What happened?"

"I had just woken up from my coma," He breathed, "Then I collapsed, I wasn't able to get back up on my own."

She helped him back into his throne and took a better look at him. His skin was all sweaty and pale and the dark rings around his eyes where more pronounced than ever.

"What the hell is going on Lars, that thing his supposed to be helping you?" she asked.

"The more you use your Geass and the longer you have it the more powerful it becomes, that's what's happening to my Geass; it's making the insomnia worse and the machine is becoming useless." He replied, sounding like it took a lot of effort to speak.

"We can get a doctor in to see-"

"Don't be stupid!" He had cut her off, "They can't do anything for this and you know that."

He had closed his eyes and sat back against his throne looking irritated. Just when she was about to speak he had cut her off again.

"You came here to tell me something." It didn't sound like a question.

She then updated him what was currently happening with Kytes and the Dreadnought II and just as she thought he wasn't taking it well.

"I should have expected nothing better from Kytes."

"Then why did you send him at all?" She said wanting to know the answer, "Like you say his nothing more than some cheap replica, his nothing like the original."

"I know that already, when I sent Kytes there I never intended or expected him to kill Zero, there's someone else I have given that responsibly to." He answered standing up off his throne.

"Really, who?" She asked curious.

"No need for you to know yet, I can't afford for anybody to know this person's identity yet."

Lars then turned and walked to the far end of the room and while he did the wall there slid up to reveal a tall capsule and the room was filled with a faint greenish glow.

Linda stared up it, at the girl suspended in the green water that filled the tube for over a month now.

"How long has it got left?" She asked.

"Not long now" Lars answered, not breaking eyes contact off the capsule, "When her code has been extracted I can begin the final stages of my plan."

"Lars you do realize something like this has never been done before, not even by VV," Linda stated wanting to voice her worry, "I know you don't care what happens to Kytes now but what if you need him or more clones?"

Now he started to turn towards her and when he did there was a manic grin on his face that almost caused her to step back.

"If that happened remember; I still have the original."

With that Lars started to laugh softly but it echoed throughout the vast throne room

XXX

_Made it!_

Kytes almost laughed out loud as he stared at the vast hanger before him, not a soul to be seen. He could still hear gunfire and shouting coming from various parts of the ship but they were to far away to be any trouble.

_I can't believed it worked _On his way to the dock he found an intercom and ordered all security personal to the mid level to combat the invaders but really he didn't want to have to bother with any crowd fighting for a way off the ship when he got there.

He then spotted several Ector Knightmares at the far end and started to race towards them. He only knew the basics when it cane to Knightmares but he was positive he knew how to start the thing and use to fly back to the Dreadnought flagship.

"Don't move!"

A voice commanded from behind him and he also heard the sounded of a gun being drawn from its holster.

_Shit!_

Kytes turned around and at first he thought he was seeing things but there was no mistaking the outfit or the helmet.

"Zero." He said through clenched teeth.

"Good to see you again Kytes," Zero replied aiming the gun at his chest, "If your wondering how I got here while my forces distracted your guards I heard your intercom message and found on another one that it was transmitting from the dock."

Kytes almost cursed out loud; when one intercom was in use all others would lock but it would transmit the location of the current broadcast on a small monitor next to it.

"I have at lot of questions for you," Zero continued, "And I'm sure you know what I'll ask first; Why do you look like Lelouch? Why do you have Geass? And who is this group that your working for?"

"Straight to the point I see," Kytes decided he would answer, maybe he can find an opening the longer the conversation went on, "Well the first answer should be obvious I'm a clone of Lelouch vi Britannia."

"How is that possible the technology for it doesn't exist!"

"Or it most certainly does, I'm living proof of it. The Geass Order has had this technology for over twenty years."

"The Order!" Zero said, sounding shocked, "There the ones who created you?"

"Yes, you see when Lelouch was captured by the Emperor over three year ago samples of his DNA was sent to the Order in order to clone him." Kytes replied, he was repeating what Lars told him when he first woke up.

"But why clone Lelouch?" Zero asked his voice rising.

"His Geass was the most unique and powerful ever recorded and VV wanted that power; the power to make anyone he wanted completely obedient. However he knew he could never control the original so he settled for trying to replicate it through cloning."

"After having seen your power I'm guessing he didn't succeed." Zero said but it wasn't a question.

Kytes almost lunged at Zero right then but restrained himself, he balled his hands into fists and felt the object under his glove he kept there at all times.

"Your right about that," Kytes continued, having regained his cool, "Fifty of us where created but none of their Geass's where exact matches of Lelouch's, mine is close though. I have the power to command anyone to do what I want but my victims are still self-aware of their actions, it isn't absolute obedience."

"How many of you are left?"

"Only one other remains but he is far away from here. When Lars found us the other forty eight where destroyed when you ordered the destruction of the Order's base." Kytes said and allowed a bit of anger to creep into his voice.

"Who is Lars?" Zero asked not noticing.

"He is the leader of the new Geass Order and that answers your third question. The organization who I work for, that stole the F.L.E.I.J.A warheads and invaded Japan are survivors of the Order you tired to destroy and Lars, though he was only seventeen when you attacked, was an important member within it." Kytes answered, he was almost ready to make his move.

"One last question before I take you in Kytes." Zero said moving forward.

"What?" Kytes could tell Zero was again shocked at the realization that the Order was his enemy all along.

"Why did you free Schneizel?"

"Lars prefers to work in the shadows when news gets out that Japan has been conquered and soon you're Britannia the Order will need a face and that will be Schneizel. Lars wants Schneizel to appear as the leader of the new Order to the world to keep his identity safe." He backed up a bit, it was now or never.

Zero must have noticed him moving back and started to walk towards him with the gun, lowering the gun slightly to speed up.

_Now!_

Before Zero could react, Kytes removed the mini flash bang from under his glove pressed and button on top of it and the room disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Several answers have been revealed now but there is still more to come, I hope your looking forward to them_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

_Damn it!_

Suzaku instinctively brought his hands to his face to shield his eyes but knew it was too late; he caught a full blast of the blinding white flash and now couldn't force his eyes to open.

"Can't believe that worked." He heard Kytes say in the darkness, he tired to open his eyes again but couldn't because they where stinging and stating the water.

Suzaku was then knocked back as he felt a foot connect with the side of his helmet and he landed on the floor in a heap.

"Stings don't it?" He again heard Kytes say but this time he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him, "You going to die here Zero but first I think it's time to the man behind the mask."

_No!_

Suzaku tired to move out of the way but already he felt powerful hands grip on both side of his helmet which began to painfully tuck upwards on it. He began to swing his fists widely in front of him and was rewarded only by a knee to the stomach from Kytes that knocked the wind out him.

"Stay still god damn it, I almost got this stupid thing off!"

Clutching his stomach he felt his helmet move up over his nose, above the forehead until a blast of air confirmed his worst fear; for the first time in two years he was unmasked.

"Holy shit, I wasn't expecting this," Kytes voice sounded surprised but amused at the same time, "I thought you where dead?"

Then suddenly he heard Kytes laugh long and loud that echo through the empty hanger.

"It makes perfect sense now," Kytes continued, "Lelouch planned this all didn't you, the so called peace this world has had for two year is a false one created by you and that manic with a God complex."

"It was the only option this world had left!" Suzaku protested feeling his anger boil, "The world couldn't continue the way it was going, something had to be done."

Suzaku then heard the sound of boots drawing near and felt the presence of Kytes standing over him.

"When the world hears this there would be outrage and chaos with the realization that they've been tricked all along, it would be so much easier for the Order to conquer and I was the one who did it. I will finally surpass the original and I won't be the worthless copy Lars thinks I am." Kytes boasted sounded maniacal now.

Another sound of Kytes boot but Suzaku was sure he was lifting it off the ground preparing to kick.

"Goodbye Zer- I mean Suzaku Kururugi!"

There was the swish in the air as Kytes foot got closer to his face but it was then that he suddenly remembered.

_It was early morning, the sun was high in the air and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A light breeze can be heard be heard along with the chirping of birds in the nearby trees._

"_That was good Suzaku." Said a gruff male voice._

_He turned round and looked up at the tall adult standing before him; he was very tall and intimidating with short brown hard and was wearing a black haori over a white kimono._

"_Thanks sensei." Suzaku said bowing._

"_You may only be 10 years old but you're developing skills faster than a person twice your age," Kyoshiro Tohdoh continued, "Continue like this and you'll be unbeatable in martial arts."_

_Suzaku felt a rush of pride as he stared up at his teacher, Tohdoh was harsh lots of times during their training sessions but it was times like this that made him knew it was worth it._

"_That was awesome Suzaku!"_

_Suzaku turned around and saw a young black haired boy around the same age as him sitting on the grass apparently in awe with what he seen. Next to him was his younger brown haired sister who was leaning back on her wheelchair._

"_Lelouch! Nunnally!," Suzaku shouted and ran towards them grinning, "When did you two get here?"_

"_We been here since you did that flying kick, so quite a while" Nunnally answered._

"_How could you tell what I did?"_

"_One needs not have eyes to see," Tohdoh said stepping forwards, "The girl has given me an idea put this on Suzaku."_

_Tohdoh put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a thick piece of cloth that looked like a blindfold._

"_Why?" Suzaku asked taking the blindfold._

"_In battle there may be times where you can't rely on or trust your eyes." Tohdoh said simply._

_Confused Suzaku never the less tied it around his head. It was thick enough that he can now see only darkness._

"_Ready Suzaku?" Tohdoh asked from the darkness._

"_For what?" But he was answered by being pushed right to the ground._

_Suzaku started to push himself to the ground, Lelouch's laughter was ringing in his ears. "You could have given me some warning!"_

"_In battle the enemy won't give you any warning, if you are suddenly at a disadvantage like you are now the enemy will make use of it."_

_Suzaku had barely gotten to his feet when he felt a long leg tripping up his own and he went crashing back to the ground._

"_Concentrate Suzaku"" Tohdoh was shouting, "You must learn to turn any disadvantage into an advantage and surprise the enemy."_

_When he got back on his feet again he took a big breath and closed his eyes._

"_Turn this into an advantage" He thought to himself._

_And suddenly he found he heard the next breeze and if it where five times louder and the chirping birds it the distance could have been right next to his ear._

"_Concentrate!"_

_He heard the grass blow all around him but to his left there seem to be more force moving the grass than just the wind. Then suddenly as if his body was moving on it's own he dived to his right just as he felt a foot pass right where his shoulder was on seconds before._

_Then he heard new noise; it was clapping. Sitting back up and taking off the blindfold he saw Nunnally clapping madly and Lelouch jumping into the air._

"_Excellent Suzaku!" Tohdoh said grinning and helping him onto his feet, "You still need practise but a great start to our new training."_

_At the sight of Lelouch and Nunnally cheering and of his sensei smiling down at him he couldn't help it, he grinned too._

Suzaku, knowing what to do now lowered his head just as he felt Kytes foot soar past.

"What!" He heard Kytes angry yell.

As Suzaku got to his feet he heard the running footsteps of Kytes on his left as if he was circling him.

_Now!_

With all his might he brought his right leg up and brought a kick down on his left and was rewarded when he felt is foot make contact with a chest.

"The hell?" Kytes shouted.

As he turned round to the sound of Kytes's voice he noticed his eyes where getting better he now saw Kytes as a black blur and it was getting clearer.

_A few more seconds_

Dashing forward towards the blur which he noticed was starting to get up; he reached out and grabbed a handful of Kytes's shirt and with his other hand punched it as hard as he could across Kytes's jaw.

This continued until his vision started to get better he released Kytes who crumpled to a heap and took a few steps back, wanting a bit of a distance in case Kytes tired anything.

_I'll bring him back with me and interrogate him for what he knows. He must know more about the Order than what he told me already._

With the plan in mind and perfect vision again he looked down and was ready to pin Kytes-

-and saw him looking up at him with a look of savage triumph on his face and Suzaku saw in horror his right eyes glowing red and the familiar Geass symbol around his pupil.

"DIE!"

XXX

_I've won!_

Kytes did not expect Suzaku to still fight back while being blinded by his flash grenade so quickly nor did he expect to be to be punched in the face as viciously as he did but it didn't matter anymore.

Looking up he saw the stunned look on Suzaku's face as he gave him his order to die and it was quickly turned to a look of terror as he suddenly noticed his hand arm moving on it own.

"No, stop it!" Suzaku shouted as his arm reached into his cape.

_He must keep his spare gun there_

Kytes stood up and stepped back wanting not to miss the show as Suzaku did indeed withdrew a pistol and was slowly starting to raise it to his head.

"No!" He shouted again.

Kytes almost laughed out loud; once he gave his victims an order there was no way there stop there bodies from carrying it out. Suzaku continued to shout even when the gun pressed itself to his head.

"Die Suzaku!" Kytes exclaimed gleefully.

Then it all happened so fast he had no time to react in one fast fluid motion Suzaku whipped the gun around pointed at his stomach and fired.

_What?_

Kytes looked down and saw a hole erupted in the lower part of his stomach in a great steam of blood and at the same time felt pain so great unlike what he ever experienced before.

He also felt what seemed like a great force push and back and he fell backs and he landed propped up against the cold hanger wall.

"How?" Kytes asked pressing his hand to the hole in his stomach and looking up at Suzaku, "Once I give my order, no matter how much they struggle, there is no way it can be disobeyed"

"I admit it took me by surprise too," Suzaku answer, "But there is one answer I can think of; Lelouch."

"What does he have to do with this?" He asked confused.

"Years ago I was already affect by Lelouch's Geass. An order to live that continues even after he died. I'm sure you know Lelouch can only use he Geass once on a person and for some reason, maybe because you're his clone, but you order counted as a second one from him and was ignored."

"No!" Kytes shouted, refusing to believe it.

"It was hard for me to mask my surprise but it's over now Kytes." Suzaku finished and raised his gun.

It was then that Kytes started to laugh out loud; it was a long and humourless laugh that echoed throughout the chamber.

"Lars was right all along," He said the laughter dying now, "Maybe I am just a worthless copy."

Then suddenly he heard another gunshot and a burst of white hot pain in his chest. Looking down he again saw a steam of blood and flesh.

_Hell_

Looking up he saw a shadowy figure behind Suzaku was a smoking gun in its hand. Then his breathing slowing, his eyes closing he thought that at least he didn't have to continue living anymore as the failure he always tired to avoid.

XXX

_What!_

It all happened so fast Suzaku didn't have time to react, spinning round his felt a sense of reverse Déjà vu as he found himself held at gunpoint and saw the last person he had expected, "You!"

Sarah Soresi raised the gun to his forehead, a smile growing across her face.


End file.
